<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress you up in my love by Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581558">Dress you up in my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm high on tea pls don't judge, M/M, Tea is Yuuri is beautiful, fashion choices, honestly I missed the opportunity to put makka in a stammi costed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the man who makes the clothes.<br/>AKA: Victor and Yuuri's <strike>fashion</strike> choices over the years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress you up in my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotFucker/gifts">RobotFucker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is for my best brother Mel who is an amazing artist and always makes me laugh even when he corrupts emojis that do not deserve it. I wish I could go to your country and hug you in person a lot of days.<br/>But all this to say, I love you. Sorry for not elaborating on santa lingerie but this has to be teen.<br/>( ^)o(^ )<br/>Title from Madonna's Dress you up. I listened to the entire Like A Virgin while writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor could not recall being jealous of many people's clothing choices. He and Chris had laughed themselves hoarse at Gaga’s bacon dress, though secretly he wished he had thought of a dress like that first. Drunk him should not have mentioned that to a drunk Chris because that led to sober Victor wearing a skating costume which had green vegetables stitched on it. And exhibition skating to The Cure. The smell of kale mingled with that of ice was an accursed one and if Chris ever agreed to a stupid bet Victor was going to get his well deserved revenge.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Victor’s own clothing choices were stuff of legend, drunk Victor’s off-season online buys were the stuff of whatever moms told their children to make them behave. When he had moved to Hasetsu to coach his Yuuri, he had only packed the essentials of his wardrobe. Victor had heaved a sigh of relief as the last of the 58 outfits, which had seemed like good ideas once, were finally packed in boxes to go to donation. The only thing which he had kept was the floor length, sequined, indigo dress which had come off a night of looking at old banquet pictures. Victor remembered thinking that Yuuri Katsuki would look absolutely magnificent in it even if the dress was a size larger than him owing to Victor’s height. Now he knew that his Yuuri looked gorgeous in sequins. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yuuri was not above mocking Victor's fashion choices drunk or otherwise. After their retirement  incidents of Yuuri wearing his trench coats with shades and playing spies with the triplets were increasingly common. So common that Victor had gifted all three of them their own coats on their ninth birthday. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Victor had compared Yuuri to a siren once but in reality Yuuri switched between being so eros that Victor combusted or being so adorable that Victor felt like he had to lay down and die. Like the first time he had worn The Santa Claus Costume of Very Eros for Victor's birthday and then ran away whenever Victor entered the room the next day. Victor didn't know if he had a kink for Yuuri in Christmas clothes, or Yuuri in any clothes, or Yuuri in no clothes. He bemoaned his confusion to Chris who solved it by gently pointing out that Victor had a Yuuri kink.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There was a common misconception that being jealous of clothing and being jealous of clothing were the one and the same. Victor knew it was absolutely wrong to believe that. </p>
<p>For he had first hand experience of the second type of jealousy. He could list the instances where he had wanted to burn ties and trousers and wreak havoc on public decency but had been quelled by a muted, ‘Vitya, later!’ And the straightening of another one of the maddening ties.  </p>
<p>Victor would feel the creeping of envy at the moments when Yuuri would wink at him and then go back to conversation. He would be jealous of each and every item on his husband’s body hugging him. Well, at least Yuuri knew what to do with his clothes when they got to their home. </p>
<p>If the next evening Victor wore Yuuri's bathrobe as he lounged about after returning home early, waiting for Yuuri to come back, the only thing any wiser would be the bathrobe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ted Talk-<br/>Pichit in the crop top and multiple rings w dad pants that Madonna sports in the like a prayer cover.<br/>For those who don't know this beauty- <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/5pTpRPjCg9ZWFYFs5">imagine Pichit in this.</a><br/>Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.<br/>-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>